The Rose Plane
by EGGplantISHevyROXurSOX
Summary: When Jack dies in a plane crash, Rose becomes alone. She goes into town, and meets a great man. Now that she's fallen for him... Why did Jack come? I may only do Rose's POV, but Will's seems so interesting! RxR
1. Sort of Prologue

**Okay, so, I know, this is HORRIDLY (heheh) short, but, I was tired.... And I was a bit lazy... Tim: Was? Oh, Right... I AM lazy....**

**Jack: Ro~  
Aly: (Dressed up as Rose) Oh, Leonardo DeCaprio! *jumps into his arms*  
Jack: Who?  
Aly: ... Um.... No one........**

****

Me: i do not own My b.l.u.f.f.l.e. Aly.

**FINE! Gawrd... stop taunting me....  
Or Titanic. -_- **

I sat down on my lawn. I stared at the stars. The Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Hercules…. He taught me to find them. A ladybug landed on my nose.

"Hey, buggy." I whispered. "Come to get your mate?" I asked as I picked another ladybug off my arm.

They both flew away into the night. Lucky. I couldn't see my mate… He'd died in the Crash…

_

* * *

"Rose!" Jack yelled as we hugged eachother._

_"I love you, jack!" I yelled back. The plane... it was going down above the Ocean…. How could anyone think That we could live? Everyone was crying. Mothers were calming their young ones. Fathers were calming their wives. Couples… were dying._

_"I-I love you, too, Rose." Jack stated to me, fearlessly._

_Then the Impact came_.

* * *

I closed my eyes, as if that would get rid of the thoughts.

"I love you, Jack…." I whispered to the night.

I awoke to the sprinkler.

"Eeeeeh!" I shouted as I threw myself Onto my feet. My dress was drenched once I got inside my house–er, mansion. _I must've fallen asleep out there….._ I thought to myself.

I shut the door and sighed as I heard the echo. Stupid, empty house. It wouldn't be so empty if Jack hadn't died….

**okay, tremendously short. I wanted to try this out. Did oyu like it? Did you hate it? Any problems? REVIEW!!! and you shall get... *looks at clipboard* JACOB BLACK!!!!!!**


	2. The Window

**Okay, I know, This is the freaking SHORTEST chapter, EVER. But, It's kinda a filler. =\ so yeah. And I have the rest planned out. I'll try to get a bigger chapter next. TRY. okay? Okie, now then.**

**Tim: So like, I was all, Like, YEAH!  
Me: ... Oh my god, Edward came here again.  
Tim: Actually, Paramore did. Haley taight me a whole new meaning to life. Titanic sucks. *smiles*  
Me: Oooooh, Alice is gonna kill you!!!!!  
Tim: Well, how come she hasn't killed you yet?  
Me: Because I have a free fifty+ years membership in the B.L.U.F.F.L.E Club.  
Alice: .... You said you had Jack, and that if I killed you, then you would kill him.....  
ME: UM, YEAH. THAT'S WHAT I MEANT.**

**I don't own anything. Not Tiatnic, Not Tim, Not Alice, and DEFINATELY don't own my brain... if I ever had one..... =D**

* * *

As I made my breakfast, I daydreamed about Jack's Life. What could 1have been if he lived.

We could ahve two kids, Ben and Alice. Alice would have Dark brown brown hair, with a slight red tint to it. Ben would have orange hair, with thin streaks of brunette.

The more I thought, the more ides I came up with.

"I need to sop thinking about him," I told myself. _Maybe I should go to town._ I thought. _That's what I need, socialization._ I decided I'd go at two, in three hours.

Just then, I heard a 'meow'. I looked down and saw Sammy staring up at me.

"Hey, boy. Are you hungry?" I asked him picking him up as if he were a four year old; lighter, smaller, and probably smarter.

He meowed again. "okay, okay. Come on, Sammy." I said as I held him. I went next to my refrigerator adn placed him next to his food dish. "Hang on."

I got his food and poured it into his dish. He smiled; er, at east, I _think_ that look and th epull of his lips was a smile....

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when I heard Sammy Meowing and hissing at the window. I chuckled. He does this a lot, really.

I was painting my house, and he jumped onto the ladder, which held the paint can. It splashed all over the window, which is where he jumped after he heard the _Clink!_ of the can and ladder smashing together. So now, there is a silhouette of a scared, Halloween-ish cat (it's tail and fur were sticking up). I hadn't bothered to take it down, because he actually hissed every time I tried to scrape he paint off. Worse still, it was on the third story window. I gave up when he pounced on me and made a crack in it. He still has bits of paint in his fur.

**Shortest meffin Chapter ever.  
REVIEW!!! **


	3. Will, The Jackman who likes Pan

**Awwww, my own kitty (kitten), Jasmine AKA Jello, has a cold, and her eye is practically glued shut. It's disgusting. But she's still so adorable somehow..... I love her. I hope youo guys don't hurt your pets. You should love them, and cherish them. They aren't forever. So don't think they are, unless, of course, they're some three thousand year old.**

**Sorry, I saw this really—ew, my dggy farted. OMG, CHERISH MODE! "Such a... lovely smell...."—sad abuse commercial....  
_OKIE GUYS! I need all you One Tree Hill lovers to go aver to a very cute story. It's called "_**_Running from the Truth When The Truth Finds You_**_". It's by my penpal/B.L.U.F.F.L.E Alice, "Wonderlanderr.". Period included. XD I've mentioned her before, I think. It's about Brooke and Scott (whoever the crap they are.... Sorry, I'm a hater. :) ). Beware, It is very sad. I was extremely hyper, and she alluva sudden told me she was bring me down. XD. And I read it. I cried a little tiny bit..._****_  
_Sorry I didn't update—I've been busy reading other people's updates (JasperSAYSrelax128, Xrizz, I highly recommend those too if you like Twilight. :) ). It's no excuse, but, hey, it beats being peed on by a tiger. Long story short, my dad was smelling for a week. I wasn't born yet, though, Thank God. XD I babble too much. Onward to storyness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


* * *

**

I grabbed my coat and purse, walked to the door, and took my first step outside. Well, almost. Sammy got out, and shoved my leg outta his way, causing me to fall flat out—not on my butt, not on my knee, not even on my _face_—but on my neck. I didn't even know that was possible, but the rock just happened to be sticking out. It hurt. A lot.

I moved my hand from the ground, causing my body to go flat on the cement. I gripped my throat, and scrunched my face in pain. Sammy meowed laughter. For a second, I felt my leg twitch, and he shut up.

**************************************

About twenty minutes into the car ride, I was in the town. There were buildings everywhere, each one as tall as the other Read Running From The Truth When When The Truth Finds You , by Wonderlanderr one. I saw a McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, and Arby's (Mmmm, I love the milkshakes), along with a small hotdog stand, which I must admit, were rather pricy even for a rich girl like me.

I parked by Arby's (what's with the _'s?_), got out, and stared at the large crowd in front of me. Actually, it was only a large crowd to me because I was so alone. Wow, I could be emo if I keep that up.

I went to the hotdog stand, rejected the ugly greasy man's flirts, bought a soda, and continued on through my journey, if it was one.

I saw a museum, and practically ran. People shold think that stuff's boring, they shouldn't be going in. It should be quiet, and peaceful, unlike this unholy place.

Once I stepped in, I thought, _God, was I wrong or what?_ More than sixty seven people were in line. I sighed, straitened up, and walked into line.

......

Waiting....

......

Waiting....

......

"Um, miss, would you like to get in front of me?" I heard a petite voice ask me. I looked down and smiled.

A little seven year old girl was looking at me. She had large red eyes, which made her look sweeter somehow, and red overalls over a dark blue T-shirt, under a purple jacket that reached her elbows, with straight, raven black hair that reached her shoulders. She was looking shyly at me.

I bent down. "Thank you sweetie. Where's your mother or father? You shouldn't be alone. Someone could _snatch you up_!" I said, faking a grab and failing 'miserably'.

"They went to the Greek Sickshun." She pronounced Section so adorably, I almost pinched her cheeks.

"Would you like me to take you there?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly. But she stoppd short and watched me skeptically.

"Yurr not gunna snatch me up, are you?" She asked me pointing a finger.

"Of course not, Sweetie. Oh, here's the entrance. Just walk through the door thingy, Sweetie." I told her, pointing at the metal detector.

Once she walked through, I put my purse on the revolver and stepped through.

"Clear. Here's your purse ma'am," A cop-lady said, handing me my purse.

"Thank you, miss." I said smiling.

Then I was being dragged by the young girl.

"My name's Clarisse Mithout Nini, and I'm six years old! No wait, seven! I think... Hm," She stopped. "How old am I?" She asked the air beside her.

"Oh! This is my imanigary—iganimary—_imaginary_ friend. She looks just like you! Only not as pretty. Oh, where are my parents? I think they have my snacks!" Clarisse said. So simple minded......

I laughed a bit. "Okay, the Greek section is over her, Clarisse."

"Call me Clary," She told me.

"Okay, Clary. Now then, Can I pick you up?" I asked her.

"Sure!" Clary said holding her hands towards me. I grasped her sides and put her up to my waist. _God, Why couldn't I have a kid when I had the chance?_

I started walking toward the Greek section, my favorite **A/N: It really is. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is most probably my favorite book series now. :)** section in the history of history. I often wished my father was like Poseidon, or at least _was_ Poseidon. But then, Zeus might hate me, and I could die in planes. But I'd get to meet Hades, my uncle. But I'd die, still. Oh well, I would get to control water! **A/N: That's how I think. XD**

Finally I heard Clary yell, "Mommy, Dad!" And jump down, racing toward two perfect looking people.

One had rd hair, like me. The wife. She had brown eyes, and wore red lipstick, which suited her smile very much. Her hair was red, and curly. It was in a bun above her head, just the way I wore mine.

The dad, husband, had longish dark brown hair. His eyes were gorgeous. They were a deep brown, and his smile was... bright. It reminded me of Jack.

"Mommy, Dad, Dad, I found you! I was helpeded by a lady that helpeded me! Her name is... What is your name, lady?" She turned toward me.

"Hm? Oh, It's Rose. Rose, uh, Dawson. She was in the line at the front, and She didn't have her parents, you guys, and so.... um, yeah." I said, mindlessly going on and on and on.

Jack-man smiled. "Thank you, we thought she was in the kid area. Sorry about you wasting your time...." He said glancing down at Clary and rolling his eyes. "She's mischief." He said, grinning; it made him look young and teenage-y. "My name is Will."

"My name is Reesah." The wife said. "I'm the babysitter. I decided to tag along. gave me a break from the kid." She said when I almost asked her why she wasn't watching 'the kid'.

......?!

Whoa, wait, _babysitter?_ I had a chance? With this guy?!

Oh God, Shut up, Rose! He's probably like, in his twenties... Crap, you're twenty six. I blinked.

"So, how long have you had her?" I couldn't stop them from escpaing my lips; they.... came out, like i didn't control me.

"Since I was twenty one." he said proudly. Oh my God. He was twenty seven, about.

"Wow, I'd've never been able to deal with that." Reesah said. "I'm actually not exactly the 'kid' lover. But this one is sweet." She said grinning, and pet Clary's head. Then I realized she looked about, maybe thirty-nine, forty.

I looked around. "Oh, a satyr!" I said enthusiastically, walking quickly to the stone half-goat thing. It looked scared. It's hands were above his head, and his mouth was open. His arms were quite hairy..., as they usually are on a satyr.

"I wonder if they have a picture of Pan....?" Will murmured. I gasped at him.

"You know Greek gods?" I asked.

"Well, not much, but I do slightly...." He said, grinning sheepishly.

I grinned back. "I love Greek. Especially Pan. He seems so.... cool. I mean, seriously. He scared a bunch of enemies away with a scream of _panic!_" I said girlishly.

Will laughed. "He did that? I thought gods weren't scared of anything."

"Try Typhon. Or Kronos." I said. "They.... are frightening." I said, nodding.

Reesah was obviously uncomfortable. "Um, I... have no clue what you guys are talking about. Who's Pan? Like Peter~"

"I'm hungry!" Clary whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you say you think that they have your snacks?"

"Well, yeah, but..... I'm hungry!" She whined again.

I picked her up and looked her in the eye. "I'll buy you some food, kay?"

Luke smiled at me. "I'll pay, if that's okay. She _is_ my daughter, anyway." Will said, taking her from me.

He looked... She looked.... They looked exactly alike. Except for hair and eyes, they were copies of each other. Their chin was the same, their noses were the same, they even had the same smile.

"Alright, Um, I gotta go, Will. Sorry. My aunt is sick, and you know her." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Dear God, for al that is human, run for dear life, Reesah, run!" Will said, with panic in his eyes.

Reesah laughed. "You look stupid. See you." She said.

The look in his eyes melted, and they turned to humor. "Good bye, Reesah. Take care."

She walked away.

"Where do you want to eat?" Will asked me, Hugging his child to his side.

All of a sudden, I saw Clary gasp, look at me, look at Will, and widen her eyes. Then she got down, ran a few feet from us, and made a heart with her hands, putting me and him in the middle.

Will blushed, took her hand and walked off.

I stood alone. I was all alone again. I kept repeating those words in my head. I was alone. So much for town. Meeting people.

Someone grabbed my hand; a warm one, gentle, and walked to Arby's, with a young Clary in his arms.

* * *

**OhmyGod. I almost made the dad Jack! =O but then I remembered that she finds out that Jack— OOPS! wrong timing. =P  
I know, Rose is very OOC-y. But oh wellz. =]  
Okay, GO TO WONDERRLANDERR.'S PROFILE!!!!! LIKE, NOT EVEN JOKING! I don't even care if you hate OTH, you can barely notice it _is_ OTH, which is why haters would like it. It's short, but short people rock.  
**


	4. I'm Late! ?

**Hello, my patheticnesses (is that why I ahve no reviewers....?). I thought last chapter went pretty damn well.  
It was my first long capter, my cutest chapter, the best chapter I've ever written, and.... the fluffiest (would anyone like to tell me what the heck that means?)**

**Tim: When was  
Me: Hey, does Olivia's toes look too weird?  
Tim: I think  
Olivia: why are they black and pink...?  
Alice: OMGEE! CUTE!!!!  
Me: Well, They are actually black with dark red spots and blue with pink spots. :)  
Tim: Guh. I give u~  
Me: Can I have it, Tim?!**

**:) God, I hate my brother. He broke up with the best person ever, and he thinks he has nothing. No, iPod (he has 3, lost all of them), no friends (he's very popular), no loving family (_I_**** love him.... kinda). Did you guys have a good Halloween? Tell me about it!  


* * *

**

While Will dragged me through, I watched the people pass in a blur. One fat man was chewing contentedly on a hotdog, while a young girl about Clary's age played a pink DSI. Her mother was arguing with a cop who was pulling her from he hotdog stand. The cop was watching Will, as if maybe I'd been kidnapped by him. Will... He was grinning. And talking. A lot.

"So you've never been to an Arby's? That's too bad. They have great Curly fries and fantastic milkshakes and sandwiches and—" He stopped as he tripped on a giant rock.

"Whoa!" He yelled, getting ready for the pain. I gasped and caught his hand, not a second to late. He was inches from the ground when I caught him, and Clary had jumped down when she saw the rock, apparently.

I accidently dropped his hand, and raced to Clary, who was running through the crowd.

Once I got her, I remembered Will fell, and almost dropped her (God, it sucks trying to be a mom) running back.

When I found him, he was sitting on a bench, with almost every Pigeon in New York City sitting on him. His shoulder, his knee, his head, and his feet were covered in them; his hear was keeping a worm between the head and the top of the ear. He was in the middle of a glaring contest with the pigeon number 87. I laughed, and all of a sudden, all the birds bombarded _me!_

I widened my eyes and put Clary down, frantically waving my arms around afterwards. Through the wigs, I saw a giant smile spread across Will's and Clary's faces. It spred one on mine, too.

I shouted, "Birds, get _off!_" and they disappeared, sending me mental salutes.

I giggled and walked over to Will, smiling the whole time.

"So, what happened your life?" He asked, "Not to be rude, I mean." He added; I guess my smile slid off.

"Well, a month ago, i was in a crash and, well... my fiance died. He, uh," I gulped. I felt tears coming. "You kind of remind me of him." I said, quietly in this crowd.

Will smiled kindly. "I hope that's a good thing. I'd like to make all my friends happy." He said. I smiled at him, and Clary said,

"I'm huuuuuuunnnnnnngrrrrrryyyyyy!" practically to ruin the moment.

I rolled my eyes and got up, slapping my legs as I did so. I picked her up, and began walking toward Arby's.

"It's uh, not the back, Rose." Will said behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"I knew that." I muttered, feeling heat rise to my face.

Clary giggled, which caused Will to smile, which caused me to blush a bit more, which caused my brain to tell me, _"Grrrrr! No crushes!"_, which caused me to frown, which caused Clary to turn her head to the side, which caused Will to look my way, which caused me to turn away (so he wouldn't see my blush), which caused him to sigh, grab my hand, and lead me toward the entrance (which was on the other side, surprisingly) while babbling random things.

I only understood, "Although... but the book... and CNN... the _Rose Plane_." I halted.

"W-what did you say?" I asked silently, cursing myself for feeling so sensitive about this.

"The Rose~ Oh, oh yeah. Sorry." He said, looking at me sadly.

I sighed. "It's okay, I'm a bit sensitive about it a lot.... Don't worry, S'not like it matters." I said.

"Actually! You coulduh married the guy!" Clary suggested.

Next I knew, I was sitting on a bench, pouring my eyes out.

Clary was crying, too. Her father was hugging us both, comforting us with short hushes, and patting our shoulders.

I sipped at the milkshake, while Will payed for it. As he turned around, I broke.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry, Will! I just get really soft about that subject, and I miss him, and I can barely say his name anymore, and I don't~"

"It's fine." He said smiling. "Let's grab a seat."

I heard Clary gasp in my arms.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked her.

"You didn't go in front of me when I told you to in the line in the museum!" She said.

I covered my mouth. "Would you rather I'd snatched you up?" I asked.

She shook her head. Hard.

I laughed. "So, what's up in your life?" I asked him.

He sipped at his Coca-Cola and looked at me. "Well, I got married to this woman named Sharleen, she got angry at my ways of raising kids, took my only son, went halfway across the world with him, uh, my twins graduated, i have a grandkid, and at a pretty young age, too, and... well, that's it, I think. Oh, and I'm an orphan." I blinked.

"Lucky. My parents are bitches." I rolled my eyes as he laughed.

"How? Mine abandoned me because I looked different then were red heads. I was a brunette." He said, pushing his hair back girlishly.

"Jeesh, mine were obsessed with money. And they wanted me to get married to this _other_ bitch. He was a big jerk, let's just say." I told him. He looked at me.

"Wow, so~" He began saying, but he was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

Well, shouting, actually.

"Late, late, late! Quick! I'm late!" I pulled it out. It had four roses on it. One was light blue, with red dots (petals), the other one was brown, like dirt, and the other, other one was red and orange, and the last one (the other, other other one) was dark blue, and had circle like ripples on it.

I opened it.

**You're late, Rose! Don't miss it!**

I blinked and got up.

"I'm late." I stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"To what?" Clary asked, tugging my sleeve.

"I dunno, but I'm late!" I said. I bent down, and hugged her tightly. "Bye, sweetie."

I went to Will and almost hugged him, but stretched my hand instead, and shook his.

I stuffed the phone in my purse and grabbing that, and rushed out.

"Wait!" I skidded to a stop, and almost fell over.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning to face Will.

Actually, I was a bit _too_ close to him. A few inches, maybe, face to face.

I blushed deeply.

"Sorry!" I said grabbing my upper arm and taking a step back. Only one, though.

He pursed his lips, as if regretting my step (no, surely not), and looked at me.

"Uh, here's my number,in case...." He paused here, for a long second, "um, if you need to talk to anyone. Or _want_ to" He said, shyly giving me a small sheet of paper.

"Thanks, Will. I appreciate it." I said, smiling and taking it. I looked at it. It said **Will Shenew 555+6769**.I smiled and walked away quickly. And when I blinked, I don't even think I opened my eyes again, it was s dark.

* * *

As soon as I got out, It was pitch black. I looked around. All of a sudden, my mind raced to the ocean.

_The impact came._

_My body was forced forward, but I felt a hand grab my elbow, pulling me back again. Tears were streaming down my face. Not that anyone would be able to tell in a few minutes._

_I looked back, and saw something going down Jack's chest. His grip was becoming looser. The odd liquid was like water, but it wasn't clear. In fact, it was rather red..._

I was lying down, holding myself as I shook uncontrollably. I didn't even have any tears, I was crying so hard.

"Daddy, why's she crying nothing?" I heard someone ask. Clary. Oh yeah, They found me on the ground. I was on their couch.

"I-I don't know, she's just, sitting there, crying. ... No, I think she's just ... in shock, I guess. Yeah, she was in a crash. I don't know. N~ Listen, Doctor Ma~ Whatever, I'll get someone better." I heard a phone snap shut.

Will cursed. "All. Of. These. Doctors. Are. STUPID!" He said. As my eyes cracked open, I could see (through my shaking) that he was standing a few yards away from me. He looked beside him, and I noticed only then that there was a girl about 21 next to him, trying to calm him down. She looked a lot like him, except for her eyes and hair. The eyes were red. The hair (which was obviously dyed) was a deep blonde, and it had black and green steaks in it.

"Dad, calm down. Who the crap is she, anyway?" The girl sneered; obviously she didn't like me.

"A friend, Mark." He said, tossing his phone across the room, onto a small chair. His face turned toward me, and I realized I'd stopped shaking. "You okay, Rose?" He asked, walking toward me.

I began shaking again, and I felt something wet fall from my eyes.

"Marky! What's wrong with her?" I heard Clary ask.

"She obviously has problems with her self." She muttered, turning and walking away.

"Marlyn, don't you _dare_ talk about guests like that." His voice sounded menacing.

"This isn't my home, Will." She said, emphasizing that she didn't say "dad."

"Then get. Out." He said.

Clary started crying.

"Come on, Clair." Mark said, picking Clary up and putting her up to her waist.

"No, no!" Will said, getting up and snatching the poor girl from Mark's arms. "She's staying here, because she hates your house." He said, and I could've sworn she was gonna get a punch in the face.

"Daddy, I wanna stay with Wose!" She cried.

My body shifted up. "Give her to me, I said glaring at Mark.

"No! I'm actually related to her!" Mark said, shoving Will away with Clary in her arms.

I got up and walked toward her, grabbing Clary and sitting on the floor. She was weeping. I wiped her tears away and shushed her with calming words.

"You're okay, sweetie." I said. "You're okay...."

**Oh, I forgot, check out what she was wearing at the bottom of my profile. :)**

**OMG, the Titanic sunk because of an ICE MONSTER =O (The Troop, I hate that show. -_-)**

**SO! was it good?**

**I though it was cute. :3 But I don't get a say, do I? 3:**


	5. Funeral March and Nightmares

**Ewwww, Windex (R) is nasty smelling.....**

**OH! Hi there, my dear readers. I have the pleasure of updating. for you people(s). Oh, wait, it is now (s)! YAY! I feel so loved. I was smiling like no end when I got those emails.....**

**Tim: Oh, Re-viewers, oh, re-viewers,  
Me: Your shiny keyboards are blessed!  
Tim: Oh, Re-viewers, oh, re-viewers,  
Me: Thank you for re-eading!**

**Awesome song....**

* * *

I stayed with Clary in my arms for about five minutes. She calmed down, and went to her room to sleep.

"She really is a cute girl." I told Will. He smiled. Finally! He'd been sulking in his chair since that Mark girl had left.

"So, what were you late to?" He asked.

I thought back.

_It's not an appointment..._ I had a wound in my shoulder that was still healing. _It's not related to... Oh God, it is._

"Jack!" I said, jumping up. "His funeral! It's started!" I began racing to the door, but gradually slowed as I realized I had no ride.

"But, your car isn't... I'll take you, if you want." Will told me kindly.

I turned to see him a few feet from me.

"I... thanks, Will. A lot." I said nodding and racing to get Clary.

Moments later I heard an engine. As I grabbed Clary, I told her "We're going to see an old friend of mine, sweetie." She fell asleep in my arms once again.

**[({time skippee})]**

As I got out of the sharp dark-blue Corvette convertable, I looked around. Two funerals. I saw one with Ja... his... cousin Shree. She had been crying as hard as Is and all, and smiled. She opened her mouth but stopped short when she saw Will adn Clary watching me.

"Rose, who's that...?" She said, jerking her head toward them.

"I looked and smiled at her. "Don't worry, he's a friend. I found his daughter alone, so... yeah." I said. She smiled and gave me another hug.

"Rose I have grat news. Jack did~" She was cut off when the band began playing the Funeral March. She pursed her lips and turned to the coffin.

Surprisingly, I didn't cry.

Minutes into the people making speeches about how they would miss him, I saw a boy (about ... I dunno, 27?) walked to anothr boy and tapped him on the shoulder, who turned with tears. Instantly, his face broke into a smile. They hugged, and it was as if that boy was a boy who had come to life.

The boys eyes traveled along the crowd, and he laughed when he saw the coffin. I frowned.

Eventually, the eyes wandered to me.

They stopped. Like, at me. Seriously, _right at_ me. Weird.

His face smiled brightly, and Will tapped my shoulder. I turned, and he whispered, "I have to go to my job, but it's right across the street. Can you watch Clarisse and drive her home for me?" He asked. "You don't have to stay, I'll bring your car back." I smiled gratefully at him.

"Of course. See ya?"

"See ya." He replied, smiling before handing me Clary and leaving.

As I turned around, I saw the boy again. I didn't notice that he looked like Jack. Huh. Wait, his face.... He looked sad. Pained, actually. I wonder why...?

I pursed my lips as Clary waved at him, following my gaze, apparently. He blinked and (I think) gulped. And turned away.

* * *

The next night, I couldn't sleep without nightmares of Jack's bloodied chest.

_The odd liquid was like water, but it wasn't clear. In fact, it was rather red..._

_As I squinted my eyes, it looked thick, and ran down faster. And something glinted in the light.... Glass. Glass. Glass was in Jack's chest. It was.... No, he had to live! No, no, no, no, no!_

_My chest racketed me with sobs, and soon, water reached my ankles._

_I reached for Jack, but I was pulled backward, into a swirl of black. It turned red, and muffled the screams. Silence._

_Peace and quiet...._

* * *

I woke up several times with my face soaked with tears. I hated tears. They were salty, just like the ocean water. And they stung, just like the ocean water. Not to mention they were wet, too.

The eleventh time I awoke, it was beginning to light outside.

Sammy was at my feet, and I stroked the fur on his back. He began purring. Usually, when I had bad nights, he would come up an stay awake until I calmed down. When I did, he slept. Sweet angel.

I remembered on the plane, how I got Sammy.

_"No, I insist! How are you _not_ a cat person?" Jack grinned._

_"Well, I dunno, Jack. I just... I don't want one." I shrugged, biting my lip in thought._

_"Oh, come on! His name is Sammy, he's sweet, uh, he loves people, and he's smart! And it looks like he's wearing a tux!" He waggled his brows._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll think about." I walked past him with a smile, and he called out,_

_"In New York, New York, the nearest pet store near The Book Mine is Mine!" I rolled my eyes. once more and waved back at him, not looking back._

As you can see, I moved to New York, New York, to get Sammy, and to remember Jack. In fact, even his own funeral was here.

I wonder what would happen had I not even met him?

* * *

**Hey! Long time no see, eh? ... I don't remember. Hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of short, but I've been overwhelmed by my meaney science teacher... She's scary!**

**ReveiwxRead!**

**No wait, ReadxReview!**


	6. Filler1 Phone Call

**Hey, I'm kind of happy how this is going so far. :) And...... I AM GETTING SO MANY PEOPLE TO ADD ME! I love Fanfic..... So does Alice. BROODINGLY!!!! XD Couldn't help it, Alice, couldn't help it. loll (laugh out loud literally; not the best....) Alice, email me happiness. Get over him. Uhhhhh, visit me!!!!!!**

**P.S. : Does anyone know any good SWAC, OTH, InuYasha, and Twilight (JxR, JxB, ExB,)**

**Tim: I know a song that means I don't own anything, I don't own anything, I don't own anything. I know a song that means I don't own any~  
Me: It goes: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, not I don't own anything.  
Tim: -_- The song still applies to this.  
Me: Grrrp. I _should_ own Titanic.  
Tim: But you do-o-on't!  
Me: *Lunges***

* * *

I awoke from another sleepless night. I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I saw Sammy fall from the dresser. What a stupid cat.

As I poured myself cereal in the kitchen, my phone rang. I sighed and looked at the clock—1:07—and ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said politely.

"Rose?" A boy's unknown—yet somehow... famaliar— voice came on.

"Who is this, may I ask?" I replied, slightly... what's the word, confuzzled? **A/N MEMBER THAT, ALICE?!**

"Rose, answer this question, okay?" He asked, desperately.

"I-uh, I-I don't~ Who~"

"Rose, are. You. Married."

"Erm, No, not really...." I stuttered.

"Thanks." The boy said, and the line went dead.

..... What the heck?

I shook my head and sat at the table, elbow on the surface, hand on my forehead. Sammy was dancing around the phone.

"Sammy-Sam, what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and got up, grabbing my cereal to eat.

* * *

**This was only a filler, and I'm tired. So, if you have a complaint, go on ahead and tell me. But no flames..... :D I LOVE PERCY JACKSON!!!!!**


	7. NOTE!

Hey there you guys!

Well, what one person reviews without my telling them to. =[ im so unpopular. Oh wellz.

So. I'm missing my old crush. Chattin' with Alice. Writing this. I GOT A PHONE!

Okay, so, I'm not gonna be on for a while. Ya know, Thanksgiving. =] I am gonna update as soon as I can!

ILY ALL!

Please tell people about me!

Happy Thanksgiving!

~EGGplantishEVYroxURsox


	8. Sweet Blue Eyes, and a loving Will

**Disclaimer:**

**Tim: So. She totally sucks, gal.  
Me: Yeah, she's soooooo not worth it.  
Alice: Totally. You need to let go.  
Timmy: .... Who? Huh?  
Tim: GAH! TOLD YOU HE WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND  
Reader(s): We don't, either.  
Me/Alice: SHHHH, IT MAY WORK!  
Tim/Timmy: Nope. **

* * *

Two days had passed since the last chapter **A/N: haha..... billy and mandy, anyone?**, and Sammy had been sleeping by the phone, not moving to even let me pet him. Whenever I passed to answer the phone, he would whimper and scoot an inch.

It was about 9:30 PM now. The door bell rang. I got up from my couch and placed my book (A Christmas Carol) down on the pillow. Once I reached the door, I looked through the peep hole. Nothing, nothing but darkness. I shivered and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked, before being slammed against my own will by a greasy teenager.

Faster than my heart, my hands were tied to a chair, and I was witnessing all my things being taken. I'd always thought that I'd be crying if I got robbed. But, instead, I was thrashing my arms, kicking the chair, screaming for Sammy to move. He just laid down, fur sticking out, and hissed at the boy when he got near.

"Sammy! Please! Come here!" I wailed, still thrashing. No tears.

The boy—I soon learned his name was Turk— threw a box at me. It had cereal in it. I shouted profanities at him.

Sammy finally lept from the phone, bit Turk's elbow and toes, and rubbed against me. That's my kitty... He was shivering.

I sat like that for two more hours. I constantly shivered, and I constantly was told to shut up and stay still.

Turk saw me talking to Sammy, and walked over to me, picking him up, and attempting to throw him out of The Window.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU~" He dropped Sammy and Sammy jumped to me.

He turned, threw a crowbar behind him and walked to the kitchen.

I cursed under my breath, and turned to Sammy.

"Sammy, pop-pop?" I said, whispering, so that Turk wouldn't hear.

His ears stuck up and his eyes grew wide. He mewed happily and danced to the drawer where I kept my cell phone.

Sammy opened it, and when Turk came back, Sammy was behind me, placing the phone in my pocket.

"Good kitty, now please be quiet," I murmured low so as Turk wouldn't hear.

Sammy obeyed, laying his head under the chair and pretending as if he were asleep.

"Now guys! Take the TV!" I heard Turk yell to some other obnoxious teenagers I hadn't even seen come in.

I felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek. I wish Will was here. He would've done something.

I felt a surprised look plaster on my face. I hadn't thought of Jack. In fact, I hadn't thought of Jack at all.

I could feel the memories come flooding back before I went utterly psychotic. I began to tremble, and I screamed bloody murder.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed, my voice getting shrill. I heard a petrifying scream echo throughout the house until I realized it was my own.

Turk came dangerously close. I stared at him in awe.

"I-I I didn't m-mean to..." I stuttered.

"I'm sure you didn't," He said, his voice husky and malicious. I shivered.

"Now, you're going to shut your mouth before the cops come. If the cops do come, you're going to tell them that you were just babysitting. Understand?" He said, his eyes glinting with disgust.

"Y-y-yes. That's ex-exactly what I'll s-s-say." He nodded.

"Good."

He continued to eye me, so I couldn't get my phone, and soon enough, the teenagers had abandoned my home, leaving me with absolutely no possessions.

I managed to tip over the chair on it's side, and I let my unshed tears flow freely.

"N-n-no. All my fault. All my fault." I began to wrack my body, this way and that, even though I wasn't trying to break free. I could feel myself going mad.

I let out a scream for absolutely no reason, which was absurd, considering I was in danger no longer.

Only when I heard a knock was when I silenced myself.

"Rose? Rose?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"I'm here!" I forced myself to say.

"Okay! I'm opening the door! Opening the door! Opening the--" He finally shut up when he saw me, and a smile that he had pinned on his face had vanished quickly. He looked over my whole body. My red curls were unruly, my cheeks red and tear-stained, and I was still roped against the chair, and I was somewhat curled into the fetal position.

"Oh my God, Rose..." He said sympathetically, pulling me into his arms. I wept and sobbed until I could do nothing anymore, with Will whispering sweet nothings in my ear all the while.

"Look Rose, I know it's gonna be hard, but we're gonna need to go to the hospital, just to make sure you're okay." He looked over the room, seeing the emptiness of it.

"I assume the little punks stole everything, didn't they?" He said, his voice filled with violent rage.

"Yes, but please, don't try to look for them, and please don't tell the police," I said meekly, looking up at him.

His beautiful eyes -- did I just say beautiful? Oh well. His eyes softened, and he smiled. "Okay. But we're gonna have to go to the hospital first though," He spoke gently, as if speaking to a child. "I've already got the little one a babysitter."

"Okay," I nodded weekly.

***

I had arrived at the hospital about fifteen minutes later, and I was awaiting the test results, until a middle aged doctor with balding white hair came into the room and approached us.

"Well, Ms. Dawson, most of your test results have came back negative, there doesn't seem to be much issues with your health."

"Thank God," Will and I both said in unison.

"But," My heart sank. "We have noticed an unusually active part in your brain, which we presume is because of the trauma. You will have to stay in the psychiatric ward for a little while, at least until we can determine the seriousness of the issue." He said in his formal doctor voice. "We will allow you a few minutes to get situated before moving you upstairs."

I managed to maintain my formal posture until the doctor left the room, and I collapsed in Will's arms. I wept even harder than in my home, and when I looked up, I could see a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes peering in from the glass part of the door. I was about to open my mouth to speak, until they were overwhelmed with a melancholy look and they moved away from the door in an unusually doeful manner.

* * *

**WONDERLANDERR. WROTE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! WOOT! BEST GIRL EVER! see why were sisters? xD i came up with the idea, though. =] You needed a little... erm, 'preview', i guess, of what her writing is. =] READ HERS. do you know who's eyes were watching her....? poor guy. =[**


	9. NOTE! II

**ALICE WROTE THAT LAST CHAPTER!!!!! =] I gave the idea. =D XD OKAY, once again, nobody reads this. only the cool people. they are so uber rare! OH, and also, I'M VISITNG FLORIDA, SO IM SITTING NEXT TO MAH BEFFFFFF (b.l.u.f.f.l.e.) ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xD  
that was when i visited. uh... OH, first off, i won't update till I get 3 reviews, that are NOT not from alice/olivia.  
also, I ahve no clue what to do in my chapter. not writer's block, just.... i have no clue what to write.**

**and, thank you, oh so very much for LOVING the chapter I wrote for alice. -_- **


	10. Aw, fuck!

**Fuck the psycho ward. xD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tim: Why do these disclaimers have nothing to do with the claiming of this story?  
Me: .........  
Sam: Death.... Gone..... suffer.....  
Me: SHUT UP!!!!!  
Ellie: *is cutting hair off*  
Me: GAHH!!! IT'S A BREAKUP!!!! IMAGINARY, AT THAT!  
Sam: ..... I was referring to not owning Titanic.**

**P.S. »»» Sorry, had to edit it some. : \**

**~*~Will's POV~*~**

I hugged Rose as if there was no tomorrow. She was robbed... She would _not_ stay in that house.

"Rose...?" I asked shyly.

"Y-y-yes, Will?" She hiccuped.

"You can't live in that house. It's dangerous." I said slowly. "I think...."

"I don't know where I'd go, though. I don't know where I'd go." She stuttered. Her hair tickled my chin as I hugged her.

"I know. You can stay with me and Clarrisse...." I trailed off.

She hesitated. "With that Mark girl? No way." She said quickly.

"She lives at Cambridge." I assured her.

"Well... oh... okay." Rose confirmed in her accented voice.

I noticed that there was a man watching. I sighed, held on for a minute longer, and told Rose to stay in the room for a second.

I walked into the hallway. There was a man, not much older than Rose, sitting on the floor by the door, pushing long hair out of his face and pushing it upward.

"Hello?" I said uncertainly.

The guy looked at me. He had jealousy and hatred in his eyes.

"Hello?" I repeated.

"I heard you." His voice was choked.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" I asked, sitting beside him.

There was a slight nod, but I bet it was a shake.

"What's wrong? WHo are you?" I asked slowly.

The man—now that I saw his face, boy—sighed.

"My.... _ex_... thinks I'm dead. I can't talk to her."

I was confused. "What?"

He chortled, "How could she want him....?" so low I could almost not hear it.

"Do you know that girl in there?" I asked, pointing to the door.

Silence.

"Do you?" I repeated.

Silence.

"Yes, I do."

Silence.

"How.... How do you know her?" He seemed like a person Rose would like. I instantly felt jealous. Then, I felt bad, because, hey, Rose wasn't mine.

"I uh... We, we were dating, I guess you could say, and uh... I was supposed to have died, I guess."

I brooded A/N: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! : D that, and sighed.

"What's your name?"

".... Dawson." That rung a bell. Whoa, wait....

"That's Rose's name......" I muttered.

"She took my name?" He chuckled somberly. "I'd never be able to talk to her, though."

I hesitated.

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"Why?" I repeated.

"No." He forced.

"Tell me!" I almost shouted. Oh, God I was such a kid.

"My name is Jack, okay?" He said, and stormed off.

I froze.

_Jack Dawson. The man she loved. Jack Dawson. The man she'd take any day. Jack Dawson. The man she loves more than me._


End file.
